Yusei Fudo's Decks
Yusei plays a Warrior Deck featuring the "Synchron" monsters. Those who know him very well (such as Jack, Kalin and Crow) say that he is starting to get predictable because he has been using the same basic strategies for a long time. Despite this, Yusei is still known for his genius Dueling style, of being able to quickly comprehend his opponent's tactics and quickly formulate an effective counter strategy. His Decks are generally low powered, with most of the initial cards obtained from Satellite after residents of New Domino City threw them out. prior to the series. The Deck focuses on swarming the field with low Level monsters, letting him easily perform Synchro Summons to gain an advantage. Currently he has the best Dueling record of all main protagonists in the anime, with only 1 defeat (in a flashback), a few Duels with no result and all the other Duels won. In the manga, he also has a similar record, with only 1 defeat, and all the rest won. Anime Ground Season 1 Yusei's main Deck that he uses for regular, ground Duels. Within Yusei's season 1 ground Deck, he uses various monsters based around Junk or Warrior's. In addition to this, as the season progressed he obtained an array of new Synchron monsters, cards to support them as well as their Warrior synchro's. He also gathered a selection of cards to support his ace monster, "Stardust Dragon" such as "Starlight Road" and "Shooting Star Dragon". With this Deck, Yusei managed to defeat and gain allegiance with Akiza Izinski after her breakdown as well as defeat the leader of the Dark Signers, Roman Goodwin which helped contribute to saving the world from the King of the Netherworld and the Earthbound Immortals. Facility With his own, Tanner and Yanagi's cards confiscated, Yusei assembled a Deck using random cards given to him by other inmates at the Facility to use in his Duel with Mr. Armstrong. This Deck's card count adds up exactly to 40 cards. Most of this Deck's cards feature criminal-like monsters or other shady cards. This Decks' contents were given back to their owners once Yusei defeated Mr. Armstrong. Season 2 Ever since Season 1, Yusei's ground Deck has gained quite an array of different cards. He now uses the Bike series as well as a new selection of Synchrons and their Warrior counterparts. He also received a selection of new Traps which negate damage or opponents monsters effects. With this Deck Yusei was not only able to stop Luna, Leo and their classmates from getting expelled, but he managed to save his life as well as Lazar's by defeating the Guard Robot and managed to gain allegiance with Sherry LeBlanc and Elsworth by defeating him in a Duel and gaining his respect. 3D Bonds Beyond Time This Deck appears similar to his usual anime Deck, including "Junk" monsters and Synchro Summoning support. With this Deck Yusei, along with Jaden Yuki and Yugi Muto managed to defeat Paradox and save the world. Turbo Season 1 With this Deck, Yusei managed to defeat Kalin Kessler as well as the leader of the Dark Signers, Rex Goodwin in order to save the world from the King of the Netherworld and the Earthbound Immortals. Yusei's First Season Deck is based around the "Junk" Archetype as well as various monsters from the Warrior series such as "Speed Warrior" and "Fortress Warrior". He also uses an array of Trap Cards to protect his monsters from being destroyed by battle or by card effects, such as "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Season 2 Within Yusei's World Racing Grand Prix Deck he added various additions in order to work with his teammates; Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan's strategies. With this Deck Yusei managed to win Team 5D's through the World Racing Grand Prix, defeat well known duel teams such as Team Unicorn and Team Ragnarok as well as defeat Team New World and their original form Aporia which stopped Aporia from running rampant throughout New Domino City and harming innocent civilians. When Yusei learned how to use Clear Mind, he had the addition of an Accel Synchro to his Deck, Shooting Star Dragon which has become his new ace monster as it has won him all of his WRGP duels. With this he has also had various additions to his Season 1 Deck such as additions to his Synchron archetype as well as new Synchro Warriors such as Drill Warrior, Junk Destroyer and Junk Berserker. He also has various additions to his Junk archetype as well as a massive array of trap cards. Post-WRGP Some time after the defeat of Z-one, Yusei Duels Jack, where he uses the following cards. Cancelled Future In the future, Yusei was a well known Duelist who inspired many. A list of his achievements and cards was researched by Z-one. This future was erased due to the current Yusei's actions in the altered timeline. Evolving Duel In the non-canon special episode, Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons, Yusei used a Turbo Deck that focused on "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode". 3D Bonds Beyond Time Manga Within the manga, Yusei's Deck is based more around the "Junk" archetype than his anime counterparts. He also uses various other Monster Cards which have appearances of tools or Warriors. He also uses an array of synchro warriors much like his anime counterpart but these ones don't require specific tuners. Video games Stardust Accelerator Reverse of Arcadia Over the Nexus Wheelie Breakers Tag Force 4 Tag Force 5 In his regular attire, Yusei uses star themed Decks. * His first Deck is "A Streaming Star" (流れる星, Nagareru Hoshi). * His second Deck is "A Shining Star" (輝く星, Kagayaku Hoshi). * His third Deck is "A New Star" (新たな星, Aratana Hoshi). * His fourth Deck is "Clustering Stars" (集いし星, Tsudoishi Hoshi). In his poncho attire, he uses Scrap-Iron themed Decks. * His first Deck is "Scrap-Iron Town" (くず鉄の町, Kuzutetsu no Machi). * His second Deck is "Scrap-Iron Village" (くず鉄の村, Kuzutetsu no Mura). * His third Deck is "Scrap-Iron City" (くず鉄の都市, Kuzutetsu no Toshi). * His fourth Deck is "Scrap-Iron City of the Future" (くず鉄の未来都市, Kuzutetsu no Mirai Toshi). Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Duel Transer Duel Terminal References Notes Category:Characters' Decks